When Bunnies Attack
by Tsuki no Ryuu
Summary: A brief comedy about what would happen if a rabbit was Cap. Corp. Rated PG for the sheer horror of everything about Vegeta.


First, the disclaimer: I don't own anything. At least anything like copyrights or character designs. So please don't sue me.

Before anyone reads this, please keep in mind that I only wrote this at the spur of the moment to make my wonderful friend and associate in crime (heh heh), cutegenius feel better. If you get the chance, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ HER STORY, SAIYAN HAVE I LOVED!!!! IT'S REALLY GOOD, I SWEAR!** As an added favor to the poor, sick (as in ill, not perverted!) Tsuki no Ryuu, please **REVIEW!**

*One last further note, the asterisks (*) mean that I was actually doing this and was compelled to inform my reader (cutegenius) of what was going on at the time. I think it comes from livejournaling…*

Thank you and here's the story…

************************************************************************

One sunshiny spring day, an adorable white rabbit with big, bright eyes was chomping on grass near...you guessed it, Capsule Corp. The winter had been harsh, but the thick grass was nice and filling. 

**We pause to say that Tsuki no Ryuu is currently listening to Japanese _rap_. It is quite odd... Now, back to the story**

What the little bunny didn't know was that the particular patch of grass was going to fall victim to a certain Saiyan in.… 3.… 2…. BAM! An energy blast nearly killed the small creature. The rabbit was saved by a kind, purple-haired Saiyan and was set down in a patch of nearby flowers. 

"What are you doing, Dad? Trying to kill the animals?" 

The shorter, uglier and receding hairlined (yes, the rabbit can tell all of this) Saiyan scoffed. 

"Tch. No wonder you are inferior, boy, you are sensitive and weak." 

The rabbit was surprised that the boy didn't react (okay, so the rabbit is basically a rabbit-shaped human. Sue me...but don't expect much...). 

"Can we just continue with_out_ trying to kill the innocent?" the boy countered. 

The midget smirked and motioned for the boy to attack. The bunny became very interested in all this and settled herself in her safe little patch, munching on pop-I mean, grass. 

The two exchanged blows and soon started to resort to bright shiny lights. 

So preeetty and warm. The rabbit inched closer to soak in these closer sunbeams.

Suddenly, the boy was flung right next to her! 

She skidded to the side, but crept up to the boy's face and started to try and wake him up with her tongue. This boy was gentle and treated her nicely as opposed to the almost killer so she had to help him. 

"What's the matter, boy? Too weak to get up?" 

The boy groaned in pain and sat up slowly. He had started to gain more power, the rabbit felt, but lowered it down. 

"Ha. Of course no one can stand up to my incredible power; not even that lame Kakarotto." 

The rabbit's ears perked at the mention of this name. Carrot? Where?!! The rabbit gathered speed and launched herself to the midget's face. (And this was, of course, not too far off the ground.) 

"Agh! What the hell? Get off, Get OFF!" 

He desperately tried to fling the white rabbit off, but the rabbit held her own in her search for the illusive carrot.

**A short break: Tsuki no Ryuu is dancing to some techno remix of "In Case of Me"**

Meanwhile, the boy was clutching his stomach, whether in pain or laughter, no one could tell. (No one was really looking...) 

The other was still trying to get the rabbit off, even changing his hair and became slightly more powerful. But not by much. Especially when compared to that boy. 

"BOY! Get...this…**_THING_**...off...of...me!" 

The boy didn't react. 

A woman appeared and watched with wide eyes, but then raced back inside, only to return with a camera two seconds later. 

"Oh! This is priceless! The Prince of all Saiyans being attacked by a cute, harmless BUNNY RABBIT!" 

The rabbit was still trying to find her carrot. Due to her aggravation, she started to tear at any place that might be harboring her carrot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

This caused the woman to laugh harder and take more pictures. 

Suddenly, the smell of a carrot filled the little bunny's nose. She had to follow it! She was directed back towards the boy after jumping off the midget's head. 

As she happily munched on the wonderful carrot, the midget passed out and more pictures greeted the event. 

Pretty soon, the rabbit was adopted as one of the many pets found in Capsule Corp. Her best friends were the boy, of course, a small, black cat with large eyes and a larger, blue flying cat. 

The three adorable creatures devised many ways to thwart the horrible midget and their antics were captured on film to the amusement of all involved. 

Everyone lived happily ever after, except the midget. But who cares about that?

THE END.


End file.
